The slient Interloper
by Anti Loqax
Summary: While the gang is at the Tribe of Rushing water, A new cat is going to shake up of how the clan views things. Is she their enemy or their savoir during these confusing times of the power of three. This takes place at Outcast


This story takes place after a few days the gang left to visit the tribe of rushing water for two moons

This story takes place after a few days the gang left to visit the tribe of rushing water for two moons.

I am a little disappointed of how the warriors are going because they are not being descriptive anymore and the warrior magic is almost gone. But I still will remember the golden time when warriors surprised me and made me stay up until 3 o'clock in the morning (shaking) and couldn't sleep because I was in utter shock by how I felt when I read the book it was like I was at the battles, helping the clan and hunting the sweet, savory mouse for loyalty and giving honor to my clan mates.

But for now, I will live out my dreams of having a good warrior story at Fan fiction (Note this is my first fan fiction that I like to keep on Fan fiction)

Note: I don't own them so what is the point of suing me if don't get any money from this. Unless you like gift cards because I have a lot of those with very little cash on them now.

* * *

The sun beat down and started to melt the poor cats that were on a hunting patrol. The air started to suffocate anything or anyone that was around. The tree seems to turn into a puddle. The leaves wilt in frustration and hope for some color weather.

Like a blessing from starclan, the sweet cool wind from the lake seems to ruffle the pelt of the cats and the leaves seem to dance in joy of something to cool them down.

The white hair tom huffed and wined out in boredom. "Come on, Why is that every time that I go out and hunt. It is the hottest part of the day"

"Come on, Cloudtail. The sooner we hunt the sooner we can get it done." The gray striped tom said in a tiresome voice. The great cats of the original forest are not getting any younger.  
"I want to get a mouse, no a rabbit. Wait I don't know what want… I think a vole. I am getting tired of eating squirrel. It is starting to taste like _crow food to me. " _Cinderpaw made a sour like expression as if she is really eating crow food.

The cinder like she cat was jumping up and down and started to annoy the white tom.  
"Can you please be still for one moment? We are still hunting you know and we don't want to scare all the prey to Windclan now?" Cloudtail snapped at his apprentice and Greystripe just rolled eyes of how impatient the White tom still is. Even after all this time.

"I'm sorry Cloudtail." The young cat's expression still liked excited and happy but her body was still. She stood still and smelling the earth. This patrol was on the Thunderclan and Windclan border.

Something was wrong. The air had the smell of an intruder. Many intruders. All three cats had their hair on the backs up like blades of a grass. Cinderpaw slowly creep onto the floor of the forest of the lake. The fern covered most of her body and the shadows of the grass seemed to cover most of the young she cat.

"What are you doing?" Cloudtail hissed, "You don't want some rogue cat attack you!"  
"It is okay, Cloudtail. It is just a cat lying down in the sun and there are some kits meowing at the cat. I think it is a she cat. She is not moving either."  
"Cinderpaw, go back to camp and go tell Leafpool and Firestar that we have an injured cat and some kits." Greystripe said in a serious tone.

Cinderpaw was out faster than lighting could touch the ground.

Greystipe and Cloudtail stepped out of the safety the forest and onto the moor to check the laying cat.

The mewing kits didn't seem to notice the two powerful cats coming their way. All that they were worried about it the stilled cat. They were both nudging the white crystal like fur, trying to wake the injured cat up.

One kit, was a blue, like she stepped out of river when it is a the brightest shade of blue with a hint of silver around the edges. Her eyes were sweet light blue like the sky. She was the first to realize that she was not alone with her sister.  
She turned around and started hissing at the two big cats. Cloudtail had a smug face on and started to laugh at the idea that this little kit could fight a grown, experienced warrior.

Greystripe said in calming voice, "It is all right. We are going to take you back to our camp and make sure that your mother would be all right." He started to drop his head closer to the ground to grab the sliver blue cat but the she kit squirmed at Greystipe holding and moved her body left and right to try to get out the grey striped tom's gripped but nothing could do the trick.

Cloudtail sniffed the white hair she cat and could tell by her slow moving flank that she was breathing.

He then notices how particular her coat was. It was not just white. It had spots _and_ stripes instead of one or the other. Her tail was ringed like a raccoon. The mewing of the other kit grabbed his attention from the frail white and black striped (and spotted) she cat.  
The other she kit was blacker than night could ever be and her eyes were bright amber like a fire but calm at the same time.  
The black she cat didn't notice that she was about to picked up or that there were two giant cats.

Many movements came from the forest behind them. They both turned their heads while carrying the kits. Cinderpaw first came then Leafpool right behind her. She ran down toward the two cats and sniffed the two kits and then move to the white she cat on the ground. She studied and did what medicine cats did best and that was to check to make sure everything was okay with the sick cat (or cats)

"HEY Let me go so I can fight you! DON"T HURT HER!!" The silver blue she kit said

Greystipe would have said some witty comeback but he would have to drop the she kit on to the ground and he didn't want the kit to run off some where and get killed.

Brambleclaw, Brackenfur and Whitenose came soon after Leafpool descended from the forest.  
Brambleclaw looked and sniffed the kits. The sliver blue kit scratch Brambleclaw on the nose and one drop of the iron blood dropped. Brambleclaw took a few step back and look a little annoyed but not angry.

"Wow, she doesn't-"Brambleclaw was quickly cut off by the small black she kit hold by Cloudtail.

"QUIT IT RUN!! YOU are making it worse. Don't you see you are making it worse?"

Every one was silence for this was the first time that little black had even talk or moved her mouth.  
Run, (the sliver blue she kit) stayed still and didn't give Graystripe any trouble back to camp.

"Is she okay?" Brambleclaw asked Leafpool.

"Nothing seem to be broken but I think that she collapsed of exhausting. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur please are careful and not drop her and put her in my den. She would need to be cold down and need some shade. You can take the kits back to camp and give them to a queen that have some milk to spare."

Cinderpaw looked happy and jumped up and down at the thought of new arrivals, but Leafpool solon face was a foil to the cinder she cat.

Whitenose try to help the awkward toms carrying the white she cat.  
All the rest of the forest was quiet and the birds did not sing so it made it lonely and a death like.

The white black striped and spotted she cat stirred from the nest. There was something cold on her. She moved her head back and forth trying to the head ache out of her head. The wet moss fell from her hair and into the soft bitten nest. Smells went around the she can and for a moment she was confused and cared of what has happen to her. She lifts up her body in agonist sigh; one of her back legs sagged and something was wrapped with a weird sharp smell.

* * *

Surprise was now on this white black striped and spotted she cat because she has realized that something was missing. She limped forward and pushes aside the light brown tabby and tried to rush forward. The white hair strange pattern looked around in confuse look. She had her nose up in the air, trying to sniff a certain smell.

The Light brown tabby spoke, "Wait! Don't move you are sti-"  
The white she cat didn't hear what the tabby said. All around her were cats. Moving in and out or a small entranced that was made of thorns. Some were now notice the injure cat up and about. The injured white hair she cat didn't care but she seemed to find what she was looking for.

She came to the bracken and pushed her way to what had seemed a place for mothers to feel at peace.  
She didn't even notice the other cats were now crowding around. One orange cat made his way through the crowd but she didn't care.

Run and the black as night kits came from one of the bellies of the wet she mothers and hopped their tired white she cat.

"OH, Leopardspots! Are you feeling better? Nig (the black kit) and I were really good. The-"The silver blue she kit said with such happiness that it made Leopardspots (the white hair she cat) collapsed with happiness and knowing that kits were safe.

"Run, can't you see that she is tired and that she deserves some type of rest."  
"But of course that she will. I am just saying of how glad I am to see her and that we were good. "

In her mind she was going,  
_They are safe. They are safe They are safe They are safe._

Apparently, She must have said it allowed because her mouth was whispering those words. The crowd was bigger and conversations were like a buzzing in Leopardspots ears and she just ignore them like swatting away a fly. Some were pushing Leopardspots closer into the nursery, trying to hear or see what was going on.

The ginger tom was now close enough to Leopardspots' ear.

He spoke a in his voices and said, "If you want we could talk in the den if you are up to it? "  
The light haired tabby just said, "No, not now, She is quiet tired. She needs to sleep."

Just like the Light haired tabby just said it; Leopardspots world was slowly thinning into nothing.  
Darkness surround her and now the voices from the crowd turn into mush and the sweet voices from the kit seem to cease to exist. It seem that she wanted it that way

* * *

If you want to know what the breed of Leopardspots just google "Egyptian Mau" and go to Images that should explain what she looks like

Enjoy


End file.
